Cuando éramos reyes
by Adriana DS
Summary: Porque cuando están juntos, la vida parece un poco mejor. Viñetas sobre Sirius y Remus.
1. Relato de un error

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, gracias por entrar a leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad. Son una serie de viñetas sobre Remus y Sirius, tanto en Hogwarts como después (y quizás antes, quién sabe), sin una cronología concreta. Lo único que tienen en común, aparte de la pareja protagonista, es que todos los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones, y de alguna manera el capítulo está inspirado en dicha canción (lo cual no quiere decir que la historia sea esa, simplemente al escucharla me apeteció escribir eso). El título del fic "Cuando éramos reyes", también es de una canción de Quique González, por si queréis escucharla.

Mi idea en principio es publicar un capítulo por semana, pero si veo que puedo escribir más publicaré dos. Me dejo de rollos y os dejo con la historia. Que disfrutéis :)

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y el mundo sobre el que aquí escribo pertenecen a JK Rowling, y yo los uso sin ningún ánimo de lucro_.

**RELATO DE UN ERROR**

"_También llamada la historia de un trágico error__  
><em>_Son tres partes de tristeza por una de euforia__  
><em>_Donde tendría que haber cuatro partes de amor"_

-¡Eres gilipollas, tío!

Sirius cierra los ojos y hunde la cabeza entre los cojines, pero eso no le sirve de nada, porque James se acerca hasta él y le obliga a mirarle a la cara. No puede soportar esos ojos acusadores.

-¿Vas a sermonearme tú también?

Es increíble. Sí, la ha jodido, pero lo último que necesita es que su mejor amigo le eche la bronca. Se apea del sillón y sube hacia las habitaciones, dejando a toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor asombrada por los gritos. Pero James no se da por vencido, oh no, James Potter nunca lo hace. Por eso le sigue hasta la cama y le zarandea por los hombros.

-¿En qué estabas pensando Canuto? ¿Estás loco?

Sirius le mira pero no dice nada. ¿Qué va a decir? No hay palabras para expresar lo que siente. Ha hecho daño a Remus, y eso es algo que jamás debería haber hecho. A él precisamente no. James observa a su amigo, que es todo tristeza, y se sienta a su lado.

-Vamos, sólo tienes que pedirle perdón, es Lunático, siempre nos perdona.

-No, esta vez es diferente. La he jodido bien, no merezco ni que me hable.

Sirius maldice interiormente una y otra vez su magnífica idea. No debería haberle dicho nunca a Snape que fuera a la casa de los gritos cuando Remus, o mejor dicho, el lobo, estaba allí. No es que lo sienta por ese anormal de pelo grasiento, pero Remus... por Merlín, podría haberse convertido en un asesino, de no haber sido por James.

-¿Y si me odia toda su vida? . - Sirius levanta la cabeza despacio, planteándose seriamente esa posibilidad. No podría soportarlo, de verdad que no, prefiere vivir encerrado en Grimmauld Place a que Remus le odie.

-Remus no es capaz de odiar a nadie toda su vida.

Y no. Remus no es capaz de odiar a Sirius, pero sí le ignora más tiempo del que todos hubieran imaginado. Comparten habitación, clases, comidas, cenas y desayunos, pero Remus no le habla durante toda la semana. Sirius no se atreve a dirigirle la palabra, no se ve capaz, pero la paciencia de los Black tiene un límite (y eso él lo sabe demasiado bien) y al octavo día acorrala a Remus en el dormitorio, cierra la puerta con llave y le encara.

-Sirius, tengo prisa.

Lo dice con su habitual voz calmada y serena, como si entre ellos no pasara nada, pero rehúye su mirada y no hay rastro de calidez en su tono.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito que me perdones, Lunático. Por favor.

Remus levanta la vista por primera vez en varios segundos, y se cruza con esa mirada gris con la que ha soñado tantas veces. Pero ahora no va a convencerle como hace siempre. Esta vez no. Se ha pasado.

-Eres un egoísta, Sirius. ¿Tú necesitas que te perdonen? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Te has parado a pensar en mí?

Sirius parpadea, confuso. No se espera esa reacción, no de Remus, porque son las palabras más duras que le ha dirigido en su vida, y no está preparado para asimilarlas.

-Claro que sí, Lunático, llevo toda una semana pensando en eso. Sé que he sido un gilipollas, podrías haberle asesinado, podrías...

-¿Te das cuenta...?.- Remus le interrumpe, su voz está algo quebrada, parece que le cuesta tragar, hablar.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado? ¿De en lo que me habría convertido?

Sirius le mira, en silencio, no sabe que decir, no puede, por primera vez en su vida no sabe qué decir. Sólo desearía que Remus se sintiera bien, que supiera que haría cualquier cosa por él y que jamás quiso hacerle daño, pero sabe que en esos momentos las palabras no bastan. Remus se dirige hacia la puerta y se larga. Pasarían bastantes días hasta que le perdonara.


	2. La luna debajo del brazo

_"Te vigilé, las horas de viaje más largo _  
><em>como si fueras a llevarte la luna debajo del brazo"<em>

Sirius camina deprisa, con pasos acelerados y urgentes. Lleva su cazadora de cuero, negra y algo vieja, con la cremallera medio rota, y el frío se le mete hasta los huesos. Dirige su mirada hacia la derecha y se encuentra con los ojos castaños de James, cargados de preocupación. Ambos sujetan a Remus por los brazos, lo llevan casi en volandas porque él no puede mantenerse en pie. La última luna ha sido demasiado violenta, y sus heridas supuran en su espalda pálida y en sus hombros. Cuando llegan a la enfermería y lo depositan sobre la cama, con ayuda de la señora Pomfrey, Sirius lo observa en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta. Algunos rasguños surcan su cara, pero por lo demás parece plácidamente dormido.

-Será mejor que os vayáis, ahora sólo tiene que descansar.

Dice Madame Pomfrey, y ellos saben que allí no pueden hacer nada, pero Sirius se resiste a moverse del sitio. No quiere dejarlo solo, no quiere que esté solo cuando despierte. James le aprieta un hombro con cariño y ambos se dirigen hacia la salida. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Sirius se da cuenta de que está agotado, herido y muerto de hambre. Pero eso da igual, porque es Remus quien tiene que cargar con la luna debajo del brazo.


	3. Riesgo y altura

-Es preciosa

Los ojos de Sirius refulgen y se relame como un perro hambriento. Remus observa la vieja motocicleta, que ha quedado bastante decente después de que Sirius la haya sometido a unos cuantos (muchos) arreglos, y se abstiene de decir nada. Es evidente que su amigo está orgulloso de ella, si casi parece un padre contemplando a su hijo, pero Remus cree que es una completa locura montarse en ese trasto. Y para colmo, vuela.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Le pregunta. No lo dirá en serio…

-Ni aunque me pagaras, Sirius.

-Vamos, Lunático, es segura, la he probado antes.

Remus niega con la cabeza, no va a convencerle. Pero Sirius ha dejado de mirar a la moto con lujuria y ahora lo mira a él, con unos ojos grises que parecen plata líquida a esas horas de la tarde. Se acerca un poco, primero un paso lento, luego el otro, hasta que lo tiene tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento golpeando contra sus mejillas.

-Vamos, anda, te va a gustar.

Remus hace un serio esfuerzo por no ruborizarse, y termina aceptando porque ese maldito chucho siempre le convence de hacer las cosas más inverosímiles. Al momento de montarse, ya se arrepiente. Se coloca detrás de Sirius y el motor ruge cuando éste la enciende, haciendo que la vibración que siente debajo de sus piernas se extienda por todo su cuerpo. Están solos en medio de ese inmenso paraje verde, y Sirius conduce con lentitud, subiendo pequeños montículos de resplandeciente hierba. No es tan horrible como pensó en un principio, pero entonces se elevan. Alto, alto, alto, hacia el cielo. Remus se agarra instintivamente a la cintura de Sirius, tan fuerte que probablemente le esté haciendo daño, pero él no se queja.

-¡Sirius! ¡Puede que se me haya olvidado comentártelo, pero tengo pánico a las alturas!

Grita Remus con todas sus fuerzas, la voz estrangulada. El viento hace difícil hablar, respirar, escuchar y todo en realidad, porque les golpea por todos lados, gélido.

-¡Relájate, Remus! ¡Y disfruta del paisaje!

Le grita Sirius de vuelta, y a Remus le dan ganas de vomitar. Cierra los ojos y aguanta estoicamente todo el trayecto, mientras Sirius da vueltas sobrevolando las montañas, y los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde se esconden por el horizonte. Cuando aterrizan, Remus se baja apresuradamente de ese cacharro endemoniado, y Sirius le dirige la sonrisa más amplia del planeta. Tiene las mejillas encendidas, el pelo revuelto y emana adrenalina por los cuatro costados.

-Acojonante, ¿Verdad?

-Como digas una palabra más, te mato, te lo juro.

-Vamos, no te enfades, sólo tienes que cogerle el gusto.

Remus resopla y decide dejar el tema. En su lugar propone volver al castillo, está anocheciendo y ya casi es la hora de cenar, amén de que se está muriendo de frío. En el camino de vuelta caminan en silencio, y Remus se alegra de que la oscuridad no permita que Sirius vea su sonrisa. Y ruega por que no oiga su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

_Gracias por los reviews, follows y demás. Me alegro de que os esté gustando :) Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo._


	4. Aunque tú no lo sepas

"_Di que será de ti, qué será de mí, cuando estalle  
>al fin esta relación"<em>

_ ** OoOoOoOOoOoOOoO**_

_Llevo días dándole vueltas a __**eso.**__ Odio esta sensación, y lo peor de todo es que sé que no tiene solución. Probablemente aquel beso no significó nada, porque para él casi nunca significan nada, pero para mí sí, y fue peor presenciarlo desde lejos, escondido tras una columna como una vulgar rata (y ruego por que Peter algún día no llegue a leer esto). Tal vez eso es lo que más me molesta de todo, que él saca a relucir mi lado más cobarde, el Remus que se esconde como si fuera un niño pequeño. Cuando se trata de él, me transporto a cuando tenía cinco años y los niños del parque se burlaban de mis arañazos y mi aspecto enfermizo. Era tan débil, y creí haberlo superado, pero todo se ha derrumbado, de nuevo..._

-¿Qué escribes tan concentrado, Lunático?

Remus mira con pavor su diario, que ahora circula entre las manos de Sirius, pues acaba de arrebatárselo con un rápido movimiento.

-Nada. Sirius, devuélvemelo.- pide Lupin con tranquilidad. Es raro que el alce la voz, al menos que esté muy cabreado. Y eso casi nunca sucede.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí…?.- Sirius hace caso omiso y pasea sus ojos por la página repleta de la letra enjuta y ordenada de Remus.

-Sirius Black, dame eso ahora mismo.- repite Lupin, tratando de sonar más autoritario. Y es que cuando llama a su amigo por su nombre y apellido es que está realmente cabreado, ahora sí. Pero a Sirius no parece importarle.

-_"Sé que aquel beso no significó nada..."_.- parafrasea Black, mientras esquiva los bandazos de los brazos de Lupin con dificultad.- "_él saca a relucir mi lado más cobarde..."_

-¡CANUTO!.- vocifera Remus, cansado por el esfuerzo de estar persiguiéndole por toda la habitación, hasta que consigue tirarlo sobre la cama y recuperar el cuaderno.

-¿No te da vergüenza?.- pregunta Sirius, incorporándose y colocando los brazos en jarras, ¡Como si él tuviera derecho a reprocharle algo!.

-¿Qué?!

-¡Así que te gusta alguien y ni siquiera nos lo has contado!

Remus bufa y vuelve a sentarse en la silla delante del escritorio, dispuesto a hacer los deberes de Pociones. No. No piensa hablar de ese tema con Sirius. Precisamente con él no.

-Eres un lobo traidor...- Sirius se sienta en la mesa, enfrente de él, apoyando los pies en los reposabrazos de la silla.- ¿De quién se trata?

-De nadie.- Remus esquiva su mirada, incómodo. No puede creer que le esté pasando esto.

-Lunático...

-Canuto, déjalo. No pienso contarte nada.

Sirius frunce el ceño y se mantiene en silencio unos segundos, escrutando la cara de Remus con atención y haciendo que éste se sienta cada vez más cohibido, si es que eso es posible.

-Quien quiera que sea no te merece.- dice de repente, y a Lupin le da un vuelco al corazón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque alguien que te haga sentir como un cobarde no merece ni que escribas sobre él. Ni mucho menos merece tu cariño.

Remus agacha la cabeza e intenta deshacer el nudo que le atora la garganta.

-No pasa nada, Sirius. Déjalo.

-Eh, Lunático. Ese tío es un cabrón. Olvídate de él.- sus claros ojos grises le miran con seriedad, y Remus piensa que la situación no puede ser más irónica y surrealista.- Y ahora vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

Sirius se apea de la mesa con agilidad y sale por la puerta del dormitorio en dirección al Gran Comedor. Remus se queda unos segundos más sentado en su escritorio, observando el lugar por donde acaba de marcharse él. Y piensa que sí, efectivamente, Sirius es un cabrón. Pero un cabrón adorable.

_** OoOoOoOOoOoOOoO**_

_Miiil perdones por no actualizar, pero me han surgido unos problemillas y no he podido hacerlo antes. No prometo nada, pero intentaré subir esta semana más capítulos para compensar. Un beso y gracias por leer!**  
><strong>_


	5. Canción húmeda

_"Donde se acaba mi boca  
>empezarán tus labios"<em>**  
><strong>

Remus siente el sudor caliente y pegajoso resbalándole por el puente de la nariz, de aquella nariz larga y respingona con la que siempre se mete Sirius, pero que en realidad _"es una nariz cojonuda, Lunático"_, porque con ella se pueden oler cosas que los demás ni se aproximan a sentir. Por ejemplo los problemas. Remus huele muy bien los problemas, y por eso es bueno como vigilante, es capaz de detectar la presencia de un profesor a kilómetros de distancia, o al menos así lo cree firmemente Sirius.

El clima es cálido y sofocante, impropio para los primeros días de mayo. Sentado bajo un árbol de copa amplia y espesa, Remus lee un libro recién arrancado de las estanterías polvorientas de la biblioteca. De vez en cuando pasea sus dedos por los filos dorados y absorbe el aroma de las páginas amarillentas, como un ritual que hiciera aún más placentera la lectura. Está concentrado en ella, pero alcanza a oír los gritos de James y Sirius, chapoteando en el lago del castillo. Es imposible no oírlos, son los reyes del escándalo.

Sirius ya le ha repetido varias veces que se quite el jersey y vaya a bañarse con ellos, pero nada le impide pedírselo otra vez. Maldito chucho insistente. No, no va a meterse. Él no tiene calor, es más, siempre tiene un poco de frío, así que se arrebuja en su gordo jersey de lana.

Tras una nueva negativa retoma el libro, pero las letras pasean ante sus ojos sin que las retenga, bailan en sus pupilas. Ha llegado a leer la misma frase cinco veces sin enterarse de nada. Y es que Sirius ríe salpicando a Peter o tratando de ahogar a James, y su torso desnudo está cubierto de una película acuosa, y brilla, y vibra, y Por Merlín que Remus no es capaz de concentrarse. Aparta la mirada, pero el libro en ese momento no le parece ni remotamente tan interesante como Sirius y su afán de exhibicionismo.

A finales de aquella tarde de sábado el viento va apoderándose de los jardines, removiendo briznas del césped y formando suaves olas en el agua. El baño ha finalizado y ahora todos descansan junto a Remus, que, a pesar de todo, ha conseguido llegar a la mitad del libro.

-Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade.- propone Sirius, que aún tiene el pelo mojado y los labios amoratados.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que emborracharme con vosotros.- replica James, esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Ah sí, Cornamenta? Machacártela hasta el amanecer no cuenta como un plan alternativo.

-He quedado con Lily.

Sirius hace un mohín, aunque en realidad no le molesta en absoluto, pues está feliz de que por fin su amigo haya conseguido a la chica de sus sueños.

-¿Y vosotros?

Peter niega con la cabeza y a ello le sigue una ristra de estornudos. Tiene la nariz más roja que los pimientos de la sopa de la cena, así que su único plan será enrollarse entre las mantas de la cama y dormir.

Sirius mira a Remus con descaro.

_Te has estado resistiendo todo el día, lobito, y si ese era tu plan, te aseguro que ha dado resultado._

Le susurra Sirius horas más tarde, contra su boca.

Aquella noche, en la casa de los gritos, los aullidos que se escuchan no los produce un lobo. O quizá sí.


	6. Cómo hacer Crac

_Sí, lo sé, he tardado una eternidad! Y pido perdón, he estado muy liada. Ahora tengo unos días libres así que a ver si subo más a menudo. Este capítulo tiene dos partes, y subiré la segunda en breve. Gracias por los reviews y follows, mil besos!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOOOo**

Sirius no puede dejar de mirarle. Esa mueca de concentración, ese ceño un poco fruncido y un mechón de pelo castaño cayéndole sobre los ojos. Remus está jugando al ajedrez con Peter, y podría haberle ganado hacía ya veinte minutos, pero no quiere ofender a su amigo, así que finge pensar los movimientos más de lo que en realidad necesitaría hacerlo. Sirius, por su parte, tendría que estar haciendo los deberes de Pociones, y de vez en cuando siente la mirada reprobatoria de Remus desde lo lejos, pero entonces le guiña un ojo y él sonríe, volviendo a centrar su atención en el tablero de ajedrez.

Sirius a menudo se pregunta cómo ha podido estar tan ciego, porque ahora, cuando lo ve, tiene que hacer serios esfuerzos para no lanzarse a su cuello y comerle a besos allí mismo, en medio de la Sala Común. Le costó darse cuenta, tal vez demasiado, de que lo que sentía por Remus iba más allá del amor fraternal. Y todo comenzó con un ataque de celos…

Aquella noche Sirius no podía dormir, al día siguiente se disputaba la final de Quidditch contra Slytherin, y aunque tenían el partido prácticamente ganado, estaba nervioso. Al menos esa era la versión oficial, pero la pelea que había tenido con Regulus esa misma mañana era en parte culpa de su inquietud. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba que sus padres hubieran jodido la relación con su hermano, y odiaba que él fuera tan estúpido como para dejarse convencer por sus ideas. Harto del insomnio, se incorporó. La habitación estaba en penumbra y en silencio, apenas surcado por el débil ronquido de James. Su amigo dormía con medio cuerpo fuera de las mantas y con el pelo tan alborotado que Sirius creyó seriamente que era un gato acostado sobre su cabeza. Peter estaba enrollado en el edredón, pareciendo todavía más pequeño de lo que ya de por sí era.Y Remus… un momento, ¿Dónde estaba Remus?

Sirius cogió el mapa del merodeador y buscó su nombre entre toda aquella maraña de cartelitos que pululaban por el castillo. Le costó unos segundos encontrarlo en los pasillos del quinto piso, muy cerca de un tal Colin Sanders. No era algo que Sirius pudiera pasar por alto, así que cogió la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de James y fue en su busca. Caminando por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts notó que el corazón cada vez se le aceleraba más. Cuando se trataba de Remus no podía evitar sentir ese instinto sobreprotector, y no podía dejar de pensar que su amigo estaba metido en algún tipo de problema. Pero cuando llegó, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron de un plumazo. Escondido tras la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, Sirius observó la escena igual de alucinado que su colega de piedra. Vio a Remus apoyado contra la rugosa pared de piedra y a ese tal Colin aprisionándole contra ella, besándole con ganas, y bajando poco a poco hacia otra parte de su anatomía mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón con prisa. Pero entonces Remus le detuvo y susurró, tan bajo que Sirius casi no le oyó_, "Aquí no. Vamos al baño de prefectos"_. Sería cabrón. A ellos nunca les permitía entrar allí, porque era ir contra las reglas y Remus Lupin no quería que le pillaran haciendo un uso indebido de sus privilegios como prefecto. Sirius no encontraba un uso más indebido que el que su licántropo amigo se disponía a hacer.

De vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, Sirius se dejó caer de cualquier manera sobre la cama, procesando lo que acababa de presenciar. Remus, su inocente amigo Remus, haciendo esas… cosas. Una sensación extraña que no había experimentado antes nacía en su estómago y le trepaba por la garganta, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Una hora después, Lupin regresó al cuarto y se acostó con una sonrisilla boba bailándole en los labios, sin saber que Sirius le observaba en la oscuridad, muriéndose por dentro.

_Continuará…_


	7. Cómo hacer Crac II

La copa de Quidditch brillaba entre las manos de su orgulloso capitán. James sostenía el trofeo en alto, arropado por los eufóricos alumnos de Gryffindor que no dejaban de vitorear a los campeones de su equipo.

-Deja de pavonearte, Cornamenta, me toca a mí .- Sirius le arrebató la copa y la alzó por encima de sus compañeros, azuzándoles. Todos querían tocarla, así que la depositó en una mesa y ellos se agolparon a su alrededor para contemplarla, maravillados. Los profesores les habían permitido celebrar una pequeña fiesta para conmemorar su victoria siempre y cuando no armaran demasiado escándalo y se acostaran a una hora prudente. _¡Já!_

Sirius miró a James, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le rodeó por los hombros.

-Si con esto no conquistas a Evans, lo tienes crudo tío.

-No ha dejado de mirarme en toda la noche,Canuto, la he visto. Ya es mía, te lo digo yo.- replicó James, con un deje de suficiencia.

-Te deseo suerte.- Sirius le dio un apretón en el brazo y lo empujó en dirección a Lily, que observaba a ambos con una mueca nada amistosa_. Oh no, ya está el pesado de Potter otra vez,_ Sirius casi podía oírla pensar. Cogió un par de cervezas de mantequilla y se acercó hasta Peter, ofreciéndole una.

-¿Dónde está Remus?

-No lo sé.- respondió él.

No podía creer que estuviera perdiéndose la fiesta de su victoria por andar detrás de ese tío. Era el colmo.

-¿He oído mi nombre?

Escuchó la voz de Remus a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Por Merlín, se estaba volviendo paranoico. No se vio capaz de decir nada, así que se limitó a ofrecerle una bebida.

-Sirius, esto no es cerveza de mantequilla.- musitó su amigo, haciendo una mueca al probar el amargo licor.

-Habrá que animar esta fiesta un poco.

-Tendrás que empezar por animarte tú, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada

-Vamos, acabáis de ganar la copa a Slytherin. A estas alturas te hacía subido a alguna mesa cantando algo ofensivo contra las serpientes, con alguna referencia a Snape, probablemente.

-Creí que no te gustaba que hiciéramos eso.

-Ya, pero lo hacéis de todas formas.

-No me pasa nada.- volvió a repetir Sirius, y después le dio un largo trago a su _cerveza_.

Remus intercambió una mirada con Peter, que enseguida se excusó y fue a reunirse con un grupo de alumnos bastante más alegres que sus dos amigos aquella noche.

-Has estado raro todo el día. Apenas me has hablado.

Sirius no contestó, paseando la botella entre sus manos y mirándola como si fuera el objeto más interesante del universo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?.- preguntó Lupin.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera?

Remus asintió sin comprender y siguió a su amigo fuera de la torre. Aún con el retrato de la Dama Gorda cerrado, podían oír los gritos y el alboroto del interior. McGonagall no tardaría en aparecer.

Sirius empezó a caminar hacia la derecha y Remus le siguió pacientemente, hasta que quedaron un poco apartados dela Sala y de la inquisitiva mirada de los cuadros.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Lupin.

-¿Por qué no nos lo has contado?

-¿El qué?

-Que estás con ese tío, ese tal… Colin.- Sirius hizo un mohín, sólo pronunciar su nombre le dejaba una amarga sensación en la boca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

-Os vi anoche, en el pasillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me has estado espiando?

-No fue intencionadamente. Ayer no podía dormir y vi que no estabas en tu cama. Pensé que te podía pasar algo malo.

-¿Algo malo? ¡¿Qué va a pasarme en Hogwarts?!

-¡Yo que sé! La culpa es tuya por fugarte a media noche sin decir nada.

-No sabía que fueras mi madre, Sirius.

Sirius bufó, molesto, mientras Remus mantenía la tranquilidad. No solía perder los nervios incluso cuando estaba enfadado, todo lo contrario a él.

-¿Qué viste exactamente?.- se aventuró a preguntar Lupin, cohibido.

-Bueno, cuando os metisteis en el baño de prefectos obviamente dejé de ver lo que estabais haciendo.

Remus le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se ruborizaba de arriba abajo.

-Eres un cabrón ¿Sabes? A nosotros nunca nos dejas entrar ahí.

Lupin le miró con incredulidad. ¿En serio? ¿Esa era la conclusión que Sirius había sacado de todo aquello?

-¿Es por eso por lo que has estado raro todo el día?.- le preguntó.

-Podrías habérnoslo contado, somos tus amigos.

-No es nada serio, apenas le conozco.

-¡Yo os cuento todo!

-Sí, pero porque te encanta.

Sirius trató de mantenerse serio, pero esbozó una ligera sonrisa al saber que él tenía razón.

-Vaya, Lunático, eres una mosquita muerta ¿eh?

-Cállate.- replicó Remus, tratando también de mantenerse serio, sin mucho éxito. Sirius se dejó caer arrastrando la espalda por el muro hasta sentarse, y Remus le acompañó. Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, sólo dándole sorbos a sus _cervezas._

-No, ahora en serio, ¿cómo es que te la coma un tío?

-Yo que sé, Canuto, no puedo comparar.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho con una chica?.- Sirius parecía realmente sorprendido por esa revelación.

-No.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que no te gusta?

Remus giró la cabeza y le miró, divertido.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez con un chico?

-No.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te gusta?

-Nunca he dicho que no me guste.

Remus esperó a que Sirius soltara alguna burrada o estallara en carcajadas, como siempre que bromeaban sobre ese tema, pero eso no sucedió. Su amigo estaba muy serio, demasiado, y le miraba de una forma que nunca había visto antes. A Remus se le secó la boca de golpe y el corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?.- se aventuró a preguntar, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno, nunca lo he probado, pero tú sí, tendrías que enseñarme…

-Sirius.- le cortó Remus, incapaz de seguir con esa conversación. Ya no sabía cuándo su amigo bromeaba o no, y era un juego demasiado peligroso en el que no quería meterse.

-Lo digo en serio, Lunático.

_¿Qué?_ No podía estar pasando eso_. Remus Lupin, despierta de una maldita vez, esto debe de ser un sueño._

-Sirius… ¿Qué…qué estás diciendo…?

-No estaba enfadado porque no nos lo hubieras contado .- le cortó Sirius, hablando con rapidez.

-¿Entonces?

-Tenía celos.- Sirius le miró abiertamente, asiendo con fuerza la botella por el cuello. Estaba tenso y nervioso, e incluso se había ruborizado un poco.

-¿Celos de Colin?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia, pero Remus tenía que preguntar porque quería saber, de verdad quería saber, qué coño pretendía Sirius con todo aquello.

-Porque me gustas, Remus. Y no me gustas como un amigo, ni como un hermano, me gustas de querer empotrarte contra la pared y hacerte lo que te estaba haciendo ese tío la noche pasada.

Lupin parpadeó, incapaz de decir nada coherente, tratando de procesar la _romántica _declaración de su compañero. No podía ser cierto. Simplemente, no. Después de tanto tiempo deseándolo.

-Canuto, ¿estás borracho?

-Sí,¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues que cuando estás borracho sólo dices gilipolleces.

-Probablemente esto es lo más sincero que he dicho en toda mi vida.

Remus apartó la mirada y se pasó las manos por el pelo, confuso.

-Sirius, si esto es otro de tus juegos…

-No es un juego, Remus. ¿Tanto te cuesta creerme?

-Sí. Me cuesta.- respondió él.- Tú juegas con todo, y con todos, ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente conmigo?

Sirius depositó con fuerza la cerveza en el suelo, provocando un golpe sordo, y cogió a Remus por las solapas de la camisa. Lupin, sorprendido por el repentino movimiento, derramó la suya.

-Nunca jugaría contigo, Remus, contigo no.

Sirius se acercó de golpe y lo besó, tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Lupin trató de seguir su beso exigente, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sintió su lengua entrar en su boca, húmeda, y lo acercó más hacia él. Cuando se separaron, ambos trataron de recuperar la respiración, sin separarse ni un milímetro. Sirius tenía los labios rojos y brillantes y lo miraba con descaro.

-¿Y Colin?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Vas a seguir viéndole?

Remus dejó escapar una sonrisilla. Colin era un diminuto punto en su mente, porque ahora Sirius Black lo ocupaba todo: su cabeza, su cuerpo, su corazón.

-¿Aún estás celoso, Canuto?

-Sí. Y como le vea cerca de ti, va a saber lo que es el genio de los Black.

Y así, empezó todo.


	8. Dentro

Un poquito de humor, que nunca viene mal :D Besos a tod s!

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

-Sirius, tío, ¿ no puedes hacerlo en el baño como todo el mundo? ¿O al menos en silencio?

-Cornamenta, escuchar tu voz en medio de un orgasmo es bastante desagradable, así que ¿Por qué no te callas? O si no ven aquí a echarme una mano.

-Te voy a echar una mano, pero al cuello.

-Yo también si no os callais.- interviene Peter.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?.

-Lo intentaba hasta que habéis empezado vuestra apasionante conversación sobre pajas a medianoche.

-Deberías probar, Colagusano. A ver si te relajas un poco.- propone Sirius.

-Ya lo hace, cada noche pensando en... ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-Esa de séptimo de Huffelpuff. ¿Nancy, Sindy...?

-¡Eso es mentira!.- se oye a Peter desde el fondo de la habitación.

James y Sirius ríen escandalosamente en medio de la oscuridad.

-Se llama Lucy...- musita finalmente Pettigrew, en voz casi inaudible.

La habitación vuelve a quedar en silencio. Ya no se oyen voces, ni risas, ni siquiera jadeos de Sirius.

-Remus.- suena la voz de Black.

-Queeeeee.

-¿Estás dormido?

-No podría estarlo ni con tapones en los oídos.

-Ah…

Silencio de nuevo. Sepulcral. Sólo se oyen algunas lechuzas en el jardín.

-¿Tú en quién piensas cuando te la machacas?

-Cállate, Canuto.- y Sirius recibe un cojinazo antes de caer dormido.


	9. Con amor y absurdidad

_"Bueno, esto no puede ser más que otro adiós,  
>pero antes quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor.<br>Si tienes un rato allí, ¿me querrás enviar  
>algo impregnado en tu olor, desde el frente con amor y<br>con absurdidad?"_

_ ** oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sirius está cabreado. Y mucho. Irse a casa con su odiosa familia durante todo el verano ya es suficiente castigo, pero la perspectiva de no ver a Remus en casi tres meses es simplemente insoportable.

-No quiero irme, Lunático.- Sirius esconde su nariz entre el hueco de las clavículas de Remus. Es la última noche que lo tendrá todo para él, pero no le parece suficiente. Sirius apoya la barbilla sobre su pecho y le mira desde abajo.- ¿Por qué tienes que irte a casa de tu abuela?

-Lo hago todos los veranos.- responde él, por enésima vez. Sus largos dedos juguetean con el pelo de Sirius.- Mis padres no me dejarían quedarme solo en casa.

-Puedes quedarte en casa de James, ya te lo ha dicho muchas veces.

-Sólo serán unos meses.

Sirius trata de poner los ojos más lastimeros de los que es capaz, pero sólo consigue que Remus suelte una carcajada.

-Deja de mirarme así.

-¿Es que acaso no me vas a echar de menos?.- Sirius se incorpora y ahora le mira desde arriba, con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Tienes un maromo en ese pueblo de mala muerte al que vas todos los veranos ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué te crees que quiero ir si no?

Sirius se abalanza sobre él y le besa, mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior.

-Anormal.- susurra contra su boca, para después besarle de nuevo.- Al menos prométeme que escribirás.

-Eres tú el que nunca contestas.

-Pero me gusta leerte. Y prometo escribir.- dice, seguro de sí mismo.- de vez en cuando…

Remus asiente, dudando de que eso vaya a ocurrir, y atrae a Sirius hacia su boca. Él se coloca encima de él y va bajando desde su garganta hasta su vientre, tratando de retener su tacto, su olor y cada recoveco de su cuerpo para acordarse de ellos durante esos largos días en los que el recuerdo será lo único que tenga.

Un mes después, cuando el sol de julio brilla alto en el cielo y Sirius pasa la tarde en casa de James, como una de tantas, Remus aparece por la puerta trasera del jardín de los Potter. Sirius mira a James, al que le baila una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tuve que llamarle, estabas siendo más insoportable de lo habitual.

Sirius esboza la sonrisa más amplia del planeta, mientras Remus se acerca poco a poco, saludando a James con un gesto de cabeza.

-El otro maromo no me hacía caso.- dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Serás cabrón.- masculla Sirius, y después, se lo come a besos.


	10. 12 segundos de oscuridad

A Remus le encanta el cine, siempre le ha fascinado. Recuerda las apacibles noches de verano, cuando los habitantes del pueblo improvisaban una sala con unas cuantas butacas, una sábana blanca y un proyector que arrojaba películas ya pasadas de moda. A sus padres no les interesaba el cine, y Remus no tenía amigos, así que se escabullía de su habitación para ir a ver las películas, aquellas que contaban vidas de héroes extraordinarios, de monstruos horribles y de mujeres bonitas que él nunca veía por la calle. Se había acostumbrado a ir al cine solo. James, Peter y Sirius no sabían lo que era disfrutar de una buena película. Ya no por el hecho de que fueran magos y no estuvieran familiarizados con ese invento _muggle_, si no porque reconocer una buena película les daría hasta dolor de cabeza. Es verano en Londres y, desde hace unas semanas, Sirius le acompaña siempre que puede. Porque sí, _está bien eso de ver cosas en una pantalla gigante y todo eso, Lunático, pero lo mejor es meterte mano a oscuras en un sitio lleno de gente. Bueno, lleno de gente no, porque estas películas son infumables Remus, admítelo._

-Para.- murmura Remus. Sirius ha sacado la mano del enorme bol de palomitas con mantequilla y ahora trepa por su pierna derecha, acercándose peligrosamente ahí. _Ahí_.- Estoy intentando leer los subtítulos.

-Manda narices, Remus, leer hasta en el cine. Quien te entienda que te compre.- se acerca a su cuello, dándole pequeños besos que bajan hasta la clavícula. Le encanta el verano, porque Remus no lleva gruesos jerseys de lana y puede ver su cuello, y ese pequeño reguero de lunares diminutos que parecen hormigas en procesión. Media hora después (media hora interminable después, porque Remus no le ha hecho ni caso) salen los títulos de crédito y le roba un beso, apurando los doce segundos de oscuridad antes de que se enciendan las luces.


	11. Soñar la muerte

Cuando Sirius se despierta en mitad de la noche, empapado en sudor, lo primero que hace es buscar a Remus con la mirada. No siente su cuerpo caliente a su lado, y la habitación está sumida en una penumbra que le impide ver nada.

-¿¡Remus!? .- pregunta al aire, mientras se deshace de la maraña de sábanas que le enredan las piernas.

-¿Sirius? Estoy en el salón.

Sirius aparece a toda prisa en el cuarto de estar y lo ve, tumbado cuan largo es en el sofá y con un libro entre sus largos dedos de pianista. Remus le mira desde su posición, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás bien? .- le pregunta. Y no. Sirius no está bien. Porque acaba de tener el sueño más horrible del mundo. Se acerca hasta el sofá aún tambaleándose. No es capaz de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

_Remus,_ murmura cuando lo abraza, tan fuerte que le hace tirar el libro al suelo, provocando un golpe sordo.

-Sirius, me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius se separa un poco para verle mejor. Aquellos ojos castaños son los últimos que ve antes de dormirse y los primeros al despertar, pero ha llegado a verlos vacíos, sin vida.

-Estás aquí.- le susurra, tocándole, para cerciorarse de que no sigue atrapado en la pesadilla.

-Claro que estoy aquí.- le dice él, sin separarse ni un milímetro.

-Hoy te has arriesgado mucho,Remus.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hoy, en la pelea contra Dolohov y Lestrange, casi te dan.

-Pero no lo han hecho, Sirius, estoy bien.-Remus le sujeta la cara con las manos, aquellas que antes acariciaban el libro.

-Sí pero… he soñado que… he soñado que… joder, no puedo ni pensar en que eso pudiera pasarte.- Sirius baja un poco la cabeza, enterrando la nariz en su cuello, buscando su calor, tal vez el latido de su corazón, el que le haga comprender que aún sigue ahí, vivo para él.

-Ha sido solo una pesadilla. No va a pasarnos nada.- Remus le hace mirarle a los ojos, fijamente, sin soltarle. Trata de mantenerse sereno, aunque por su mente también cruzan esos pensamientos de vez en cuando, especialmente después del peligro que han corrido aquella noche. Sí, él también tiene miedo, todos lo tienen, viendo como una guerra acecha sobre sus cabezas, pero aquella noche encierra a Sirius entre sus brazos y le jura que nada malo les pasará. No sabe si es cierto, pero eso no importa en ese instante, en ese sofá, en esa noche en la que duermen abrazados después de una dura batalla.


	12. No fue bueno, pero fue lo mejor

"_Y mañana será otro día.  
>Depende del cristal con el que miras<br>Todo es horrible o terriblemente bello"_

_Jodidos maricones_

La primera vez que Sirius escucha esas palabras, no es capaz de reaccionar. Va paseando de la mano con Remus por Carnaby Street, en busca de aquella tienda que vieron la semana pasada y que tiene una chaqueta de cuero alucinante. Sirius no sabe si tiene suficiente dinero para comprarla (o si debería gastárselo en ese capricho), pero quiere ir a contemplarla una vez más. Es entonces cuando un hombre pasa por su lado y sisea ese _jodidos maricones_. Mira a Remus, que también lo ha escuchado y le devuelve la misma mirada de confusión, pero no dicen nada. En el trayecto de vuelta a casa Sirius observa a las numerosas parejas que van cogidas de la mano, que comparten confidencias y que ríen con las cabezas muy juntas. Nadie parece ofendido por su presencia, nadie les sisea _jodidos loquesea_ a su oído. Esa noche, cuando ha terminado de besar cada recoveco del cuerpo de Remus y se tumba a su lado, jadeante, las palabras acuden a su mente. _Jodidos maricones_. Suelta una carcajada. Sí, en ese momento están bien jodidos, pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

-¿De qué te ríes?.- le pregunta Remus. Su respiración también está algo acelerada y tiene los labios rojos de sus besos.

-De la ignorancia de la gente, Lunático.- responde él, satisfecho, y le vuelve a arrancar un suspiro.


	13. Secretos deseos

"Y_o acariciaba tu nombre y tú me disparabas  
>piedras al corazón"<em>

Silencio. Eso es todo lo que Remus necesita en esos momentos, y a veces logra encontrar la paz encerrado en su habitación, cuando James y Peter están haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca y Sirius sabe Merlín dónde. Remus prefiere no pensarlo.

El castillo apura los últimos días del invierno pero aún hace frío. A través de la ventana, que queda justo en frente de su cama y al lado de la de James, puede ver unas leves briznas de lluvia que repican en los cristales. El sol es una luz mortecina que juega a esconderse entre las nubes de un gris plomizo. No tardará en caer una tormenta, fuerte y atronadora, de esas que a Remus le gusta observar desde el calor de su cama.

"_¡Joder!"_

Remus escucha el exabrupto que procede de algún punto del pasillo, luego pisadas urgentes que se aproximan a la habitación y después la puerta abriéndose de un portazo y rebotando contra la pared. Adiós a su paz. A la mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?.- se incorpora con algo de dificultad y se recuesta sobre el cabecero.

-Pienso mudarme a un país donde haya un jodido tiempo normal y no esta mierda de clima bipolar. Te lo juro, estaba a punto.

Remus arquea las cejas y suspira. Sirius aún sigue en el quicio de la puerta. Ha entrado como un torbellino, con sus vaqueros desgastados y su camiseta blanca, impoluta. Cuando hace ese tipo de cosas, cuando se cabrea y pelea contra el mundo, le recuerda a James Dean y aquella película que vio un día caluroso de verano en el salón de casa de su abuela.

-Eso te pasa por salir con chicas más preocupadas por su peinado que por ti.

Sirius hace un mohín y se deja caer sobre la cama, después entierra la cara entre las manos, está en silencio unos segundos y se incorpora de golpe. Entonces le mira fijamente, como si Remus acabara de decir una verdad universal.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Debería buscarme chicas más inteligentes. Por Merlín, ¡Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran Los Beatles!

Remus se abstiene de recordarle que la mayoría de magos no sabe quiénes son los Beatles.

-Yo de ti me concentraría en los exámenes, no has tocado un libro en todo el curso.

-Claro que sí. El otro día me pasé por la biblioteca.

-Para coger Quidditch a través de los tiempos.

-Es un libro ¿no?

Sirius esboza una sonrisa descarada, y Remus también, porque no puede evitarlo. Es su risa: contagiosa, efervescente.

-Creo que hablaré con esa tal Spinnet de quinto. Al menos es buena como golpeadora.

Remus mantiene la sonrisa, pero está congelada en su rostro. Observa a Sirius mientras se quita las botas y las deja con descuido en cualquier rincón de la habitación. También le observa cuando comienza a mordisquear un regaliz picante, se tumba cuan largo es en la cama, y comienza a hojear el libro de Transformaciones, mientras por dentro se pregunta, _por qué, por qué, por qué. Por qué no te gusto yo._


	14. Un lugar en tu almohada

Tras mucho tiempo sin publicar, aquí os dejo otro pequeño trocito de la vida de Sirius y Remus. Me encanta escribir sobre ellos cuando eran jóvenes, pero también cuando son más mayores y se reencuentran después de tantos años, aunque para mi estos reencuentros siempre están definidos por la tristeza y la melancolía. Espero que os guste, y publicaré cuando me venga la inspiración. Gracias por leer y un beso :)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO  
><strong>

La primera noche que Sirius duerme en Grimmauld Place después de estar encerrado en Azkaban, las pesadillas parecen más reales que nunca. Está en la vieja cama de su vieja habitación, esa habitación de adolescente descarriado que tanto desquiciaba a sus padres. En la oscuridad apenas distingue los pósters de chicas ligeras de ropa, las láminas de motos que ya se han quedado antiguas y algunas fotos descoloridas y de bordes amarillentos. Cada vez que cierra los ojos vuelve a la celda, fría y húmeda, rodeada de gritos de locos y de lamentos de terror y muerte. Pero estar en Grimmauld Place no es mucho mejor, porque nunca ha sido su hogar. Hogwarts fue su única casa, la verdadera, y después aquella que compartió con Remus, en unos años de guerra que a pesar de todo fueron los más felices de su vida. Así que se levanta despacio, se deshace de las sábanas y sale al pasillo. Sabe que Remus se ha quedado a dormir allí, agotado tras estar trabajando para la Orden. Cuando abre la puerta del dormitorio distingue su figura próxima a la ventana. Remus observa la calle iluminada por la luz anaranjada de las farolas.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?.- le pregunta Sirius.

-No.

Sirius permanece en la puerta, muy quieto. Hace mucho que no hablan, que no se miran, que no se tocan, y la distancia parece enorme, pero su sola presencia lo tranquiliza. Necesita saber que está ahí, que sigue ahí para él.

-Acércate.- le pide, por fin. Sirius anda con pies descalzos por el frío suelo, hasta llegar a la ventana. Remus le coge entonces de la mano y juntos se tumban en la cama, como antes, como cuando el horror aún parecía lejano y ellos aún eran jóvenes. Sirius cierra los ojos, y Lunático los cierra con él. Por primera vez en años, ambos duermen sin interrupciones.


End file.
